


Świerszcze

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [51]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny nie musi znać prawdy</p><p>Prompt 51. "Świerszcze"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świerszcze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Betowała: wrotka777

\- Czy wypad na obóz był taki zły? – Steve spojrzał na swojego partnera, który siedział koło niego przy ognisku i jadł ochoczo kolację.  
– Przyznam, że spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego. Nie wiem, znalezienie przemytników w środku lasu, czy handlarzy narkotykami – wymamrotał między kęsami.  
– A jednak mieliśmy spokojny dzień i reszta zapowiada się podobnie. Mogę liczyć, że na kolejny wypad też ze mną wyruszysz?  
– Oczywiście, może tym razem uda ci się namówić Kono lub China. Przyznam, że oni najbardziej obawiali się polowania na jedzenie. Ale najwidoczniej zabrałeś coś z domu.  
          Steve chyba nie powinien wyjaśniać, że zupa jest ze świerszczy złapanych o zmroku...


End file.
